Vacuum-based vermin traps currently available do not keep a consistent vacuum on standby. Motors must first trigger and escape inertia which may cause valuable time to be lost when attempting to entrap a larger vermin. Vacuum-based vermin traps currently available are built to be stand-alone units that contain everything needed to operate within themselves. The inflexibility of this stand-alone trap setup becomes inconvenient when vermin control is needed across large areas, such as an industrial shop. An entrapment device that features instantaneous vacuuming and enough flexibility to be situated over a large area is desired.